


Let Me Put My Arms Around You

by deacertes



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deacertes/pseuds/deacertes
Summary: I think this snippet may have been a response to a prompt over on the kink meme for a size difference fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't recall the original title I had for this very short piece.

There was, Porthos knew, another reason for that long, bulky leather coat, beyond protection from the elements and a buffer against attack. Without it, Aramis was as slender as d'Artagnan, all whipcord muslce and long, lean lines. Aramis had at times been vocal in his resentment at being the smallest of the three, arguing that he was scarcely any shorter than Athos. While true, it did nothing to alter the reality that he was shorter... even if only by a thumb's width. Aramis had been quiet on the matter since d'Artagnan had come along; probably not wanting to draw attention to the fact that the young Gascon stood taller than both Athos and he.

However, when they were alone, Porthos made no secret of the fact that he delighted in Aramis' size. He would cover Aramis' body entirely with his own and savour how protective he felt with Aramis cocooned beneath him. Aramis would huff and wriggle, and protest that he was being suffocated, but he would make no real attempt to move away. Quite the opposite; Aramis would nestle into Porthos' embrace and press his face into the curve of Porthos' neck, breathing him in.

After a time, Aramis would start to nuzzle at the warm skin of Porthos' throat. Softly at first, and then playful nips. Until Porthos could take no more of the teasing and he would draw back just enough to steal a kiss from Aramis' lips. Of course, Aramis would never cede all control, kissing Porthos back just as fiercely. 

While the kiss continued, Porthos would slide a careful knee between Aramis' thighs, nudging them further apart. He would break the kiss then, and favour Aramis with a wolfish grin before pushing Aramis' legs up. Porthos would lap at that tight pucker, finally forcing it to accept the tip of his tongue. Then he would kneel to straddle Aramis' chest, guiding Aramis' wet and willing mouth toward his cock. Aramis would invarably whimper a protest when Porthos pulled away, but that would quickly shift to moans of another sort when Porthos pushed back in between his thighs. 

Smaller and slighter Aramis might be, he was strong enough to handle whatever pace Porthos set, and would push up with his hips to meet every thrust, a hand wrapped around his own cock. 

Some nights Porthos would spill first into the tight heat of Aramis' body. When he had caught his breath he would take Aramis into his mouth and bring him to completion. Other nights Aramis would finish with a sharp cry, and Porthos would pull out and thrust into the tight curl of his own fist until he over Aramis' belly and chest. 

Breathing harshly, they would curl together amidst the tangled bedclothes, and Porthos would draw Aramis back within the protective embrace of his body. Chin resting atop that unruly mass of curls.


End file.
